


'Dear Steve Rogers' - A Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky writes a poem to Steve. This is that poem</p><p> </p><p>'I remember things in flashes,</p><p>lightning bolts cracking in the pitch blackness,</p><p>then it's all gone -</p><p>I stumble in a thick fog, I reach out -</p><p> </p><p>You are there too, I think.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Dear Steve Rogers' - A Poem

_Dear Steve Rogers -_

 

_I see your eyes in my sleep sometimes. I have done terrible things in my time, but hurting you was not something_

 

_I was ordered to do._

_I was not forced to -_

_I did not mean to._

 

_Ice -_

_Your eyes are ice blue -_

_they stop start my heart._

 

_The ice kept me alive -_

_and so do you._

 

_I have so many weapons. It would be so easy -_

_but the blue of your eyes stops me, a warning sign, a reason, a lifeline._

 

_I haven't had a friend in years._

 

_I remember things in flashes,_

_lightning bolts cracking in the pitch blackness,_

_then it's all gone -_

_I stumble in a thick fog, I reach out -_

 

_You are there too, I think._

 

_I can hear you screaming._

_Like the others, in fear_

 

_But for me,_

_not of me._

 

_That is new._

 

_What do I mean to you?_

_I wish_

_I could remember._

 

_I wish_

_you would tell me._

_Even though I think I know._

 

_I see your eyes in the dark sometimes_

_they seep into my skin, renew me -_

_God, your eyes are so blue._

 

_I write memories down in bursts of ink that stains my hand,_

_black replacing red -_

_I piece my brain back together best I can,_

_as if I can._

 

_I am handfuls of warped puzzles pieces that_

_can't fit together, but I force them too,_

 

_Until a hazy picture forms -_

_and I hold the few crushed remnants,_

_leftover in my shaking hands._

 

_My name is Bucky._

_I was born in 1917._

_HYDRA gutted me,_

_and then fleshed me out,_

_Until I was brimming with poison and pain._

 

_But I see your eyes sometimes -_

_and the ice erodes,_

_and protects_

_me from some of what they did._

_I don’t know how._

 

_I am not James anymore._

_But you don't care._

 

_My best friend is Steve Rogers -_

_I see his eyes in the flesh -_

_And the words hinge on my tongue._

 

_Dear Steve Rogers -_

_My name is Bucky._

_You saved me._

  
_спасибо._

**Author's Note:**

> (The final line should hopefully read - 'Thank you' in Russian).
> 
> Fun Fact: I like to write poetry  
> But should I? Probably not. Ah well. ;) 
> 
> I wrote this really quickly after reading on Tumblr that Sebastian Stan has allegedly said in interview that it's only his relationship with Steve that is keeping Bucky from committing suicide. 
> 
> As you can imagine, I am know an emotional wreck, and this was the result of me letting those emotions out. God I love Bucky (and Steve) so much. 
> 
> I like to think that Bucky wrote this in his memory notebook one night, really quickly, to let his emotions out, too. (After the events of CACW but before the mid credits scene). But feel free to let me know your own interpretations!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry I'm a terrible poet. I hope you like this anyway! :)


End file.
